My Night Off
by Dishfairy
Summary: A year and a half after the end of season 6 J.D. and Kim continue their relationship. It is rated M for the first chapter. Please review my first scrubs fic


We drive in silence. I have a satisfied smile on my face. When we park, we slowly walk into the building. I want to make the walk leisurely. I don't know why. Maybe it was the 87 and a half tiny little single serving cups of cream I had used to put milk on my cereal. Or maybe it was something else. Kim and I had been together again for a little more than a year. At first it had been awkward, but after a few months it was like we had never been separated. I had admitted what I had done with Eliot that night, but Kim and I agreed it had just been a moment of weakness. As we stroll down the hall we start to talk. "So I'm off tonight, you got some specialist crap to do?" I ask not expecting a fun answer. No, I get off at 8 she replies. "Cool we'll do something after we get Sam to bed". Ah Sam. He was just a dream. Not only did he speak in a language that only me and Kim understood, the only why to shut him up would be to put him in his crib and play the west side story soundtrack. The fact that his favorite toy was a stuffed spotted owl I bought him was another plus. He was every father's dream. "See ya and lunch stud" Shocked me back to this world I quickly turned, gave her a goodbye kiss, and walked off with a bye. As I took my patients chart I asked dr. Cox "could you help me confirm this diagnosis?" "Congratulations Sheneqa, you just stumbled on a diagnosis you easily made as an intern, have a trophy. It's syphilis newbie, it's noooautt that hard." I have no comment. I kind of missed having Eliot around to help me deal with all of my medical woes, but she was over at county. Another endocrinology position opened up there, so she moved. She got to stay in private practice, just as a private endocrinologist. When I got to lunch there was no sign of Kim. I sat down with Turk and Carla. "Have either of you seen Kim?" I ask. "No She's stuck in surgery" Turk answers. "Oh, well tonight is the first time in months we both have the night off, so I kind of wanted to make it special." I tell them both. Any suggestions? Carla jumps at the chance to do something like this. So I was amazed when Turk answered. "Give her a romantic gourmet dinner, in fact we'll even take Sam for the night. Bring over the crip and Carla and I will watch him," He tells me. "We WILL?!!" Carla yells. Hell yeah we will. Those two need some time to themselves. They got back together what, a month before he was born." Turk says. "Fine, but Turk you are watching him. Now Bambi here's what you do to make this dinner perfect." Then Carla started talking so fast I could only make out one or two words. I heard candles, Champaign and salads, and that was good enough. Upon my arrival home after dropping off Sam I got to work. I started preparing the vinaigrette and the soufflé. That failed miserably. Plan b. I grilled some chicken breasts. Ha Ha breasts. MMMMMMM. Ok back on topic. I light the lights and dim the candles, wait that came out wrong other way around. When Kim walks in I take her bag and put it on the table. "Wait what is this?" she asks suspiciously. "This is the first time we've had a night together in months so I had Turk take care of Sam for the night, so we can just have an nice evening" I say in a voice I attempted to make suave and sophisticated. Instead it came out as a mixture of arrogant hesitant and pre-pubescent. I pull out her chair and she sits in it looking bewildered. I give her plate and we start to eat. "Thanks so much for the meal J.D. Burnt chicken, and cheap Champaign was just what I needed" Kim says with a smile. I laugh. "Well what should we do now, I mean it's too early for bed, and to late for anything good on TV.?" I ask her. "Wwwwellll we could always…you know" she says suggestively. "Uhh Kim, I don't think we should I mean do we want to make this night something we may regret?" I say. "I don't think you understand could is really will in that sentence" Oh, Enough regretting. We stand up and stroll to the bedroom. She stares intensly at me as we walk in. Then she walks to the other end and by then I already have my shirt off. I go insane as she slowly removes her scrup top revealing satin wonder that was her chest . As she suductivly paces towerd me she seirously say says "your right, we shouldn't do this. I'm going back out to clean up." She walks past me and it has the desired effect. I chase after her and stop her at the door. I don't notice the small grin she has as she looks at me through the corner of her eye. I put my foot in my mouth severel times and eventaully end up saying "You know what, you're right, lets find your top and we ca" I'm cut short as she quickly spins around and I am caught in the vice like grip of her wonderful lips. Once she pulls away, I pull her to me and inhale deeply. I shudder and then, my hands tremblng slightly, I reach for her back unclasp her bra. I then reach downward settling my hands at the small of her back. we both remove our remaining undergarments and once again she pulls me to her. We kiss for a beautiful moment and then just as our tounges barely touch each other's tip, I begin to exlore the area between her perfect legs. It is very slightly wet as I enter and her foot barely touches my own. Her hands pull roughly through my hair. Soon we are both completley drenched in sweat. At the end of each thrust she pushes up as well. Wave after wave of pleasure shoot through me. As the speed increases so do the feelings. Soon I can't even control what I'm doing. As the end nears I pull her to me as hard as I can. And then for a blissful eternity it is just us. Wen We slowly float back to reality, she snuggles up next to me and we sleep. 


End file.
